


Starstruck

by ronzcaby



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy), Post-Canon, mario finds an old friend after getting through the darker side of the moon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronzcaby/pseuds/ronzcaby
Summary: After missing his throw with Cappy, Mario tries to go after a frog in order to reach the top of a building. Y'know, a building on a moon. Cause that's not weird at all!What's even weirder? It seems like the frog wants him to follow it around the corner.
Kudos: 10





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a gift for a friend I wrote back in artober of 2019 and this'll be the first time it'll see the light of day.  
> hope you enjoy it!

Shifting back to no gravity was a strange feeling for him, but as he escaped the green pipe and slowly landed, Mario couldn’t help but smile as he looked up at the building in front of him. How did such a tall building end up on the moon in the first place? He didn’t bother to think of an answer. Instead, he tried to think of a solution to a different question: how was he going to get up there? He could easily climb to the top once he made it to the needle, but even with the lack of gravity on his side, reaching the top of the building’s front wall was going to be a challenge.

Luckily, the sound of Cappy’s laughter was enough to make him turn and notice the frog in the distance. Oh, _duh._ How long has he been at this now? At least a few weeks, right? Even after such a monstrous trial he faced a few moments ago to get here, he was still forgetful of his hat’s abilities. If he captured a frog, he’d definitely be able to reach the needle of the building. Just gotta…

With a quick flick, Mario sent Cappy flying towards the frog and- ...he missed. Oops. Noticing the hat spinning in its direction, the frog hopped away around the corner of the building. “Aiee, you gotta get **closer** , Mario!” Cappy instructed, finding his home on Mario’s head once again. The plumber nodded, slowly making his way towards the corner. The slow movement seemed unnecessary considering the frog would still know he was there, but maybe he could sneak attack it without it hopping away.

Mario stood at the edge of the building, trying to hear if the frog was on the move. Nothing. It was quiet. A smug expression grew on his face as he grabbed the front of his hat and slid into the open to look back. Instead of tossing Cappy to the supposed frog that would be right in front of him, Mario was instead greeted by the frog staring at him from the other end of the building. The frog took one hop towards the back before stopping and looking back at Mario. He stood still for a moment, eyebrow raised, wondering - was this frog trying to get him to follow it?

“Is this frog trying to get you to **follow it**?” Cappy asked. Mario couldn’t help but let out a quiet chuckle at his question. He sometimes wondered if his friend could read his mind or something. “What? What’d I do?” Mario simply shook his head and locked his gaze back at the frog. Taking just a single step forward, the frog disappeared behind the building. He’s gone on some pretty weird adventures before, but the strangest thing he’s ever followed was probably a rabbit. Following a frog was a whole new level of strange. Nevertheless, he continued until he reached the back of the building.

What he saw left him starstruck.

...Literally, in a sense. The frog was by what looked to be a shining star on the ground. “What’s that?” Cappy asked, slowly hovering off of Mario’s head and making his way over. Mario stood in disbelief. No… It couldn’t be… As if on cue, the star jumped up from the ground, making Cappy let out a yelp in surprise. “Woah! What a bouncy guy-- _Woah!”_ Suddenly, the star flew over and snatched Cappy, flying into the air and spinning in circles. _“Mario-o-o-o-o!!!”_

He knew he should’ve jumped up and grabbed Cappy but...he was too busy staring at the familiar face of the star. No, this was no ordinary star. This was an old friend. A Luma. A Luma that once took a liking to Mario’s head just as much as Cappy. Eventually, ignoring the dizzy calls of his hat, Mario’s mouth curled up into a smile, memories flooding back into his mind as he watched the Luma play with his hat. It really was the same one, huh… It only made him wonder how the little guy got separated from their ship again. You’d think after the first time she’d keep a closer eye on them. Who knew how busy she was nowadays though. Perhaps her ship just took too sharp of a turn and this guy just happened to go flying. His mind wandered for miles as he thought of all the possible places that ship could be now. Who knows how long this’ll take… How many old faces he’ll see… What planets he’ll step foot on again… Who--

_“Ma-a-a-a-rio-o-o-o-o! **Help me-e-e-e!”**_

Oh, right. Get Cappy back first. Watching the Luma spin in circles above him, he prepared himself and jumped up, the lack of gravity giving him enough height to gently grab the Luma and fall back down. Cappy groaned in the Luma’s hold, the dizziness hitting him at full swing once he stopped spinning. The Luma shifted its gaze onto Mario, a happy and familiar sound echoing from it. Mario couldn’t help but smile in return, a strange yet familiar giddiness filling him to the brim at the sight of his old companion. Once the Luma let out its sound, it immediately escaped from Mario’s hold and jumped on his head, slowly spinning around on its foot. “N-not again…” Cappy whined, still in its grasp.

The Luma always had a strange energy around it. Well, it wasn’t strange, that’s the wrong word. More of a...loving and positive energy. The light illuminating off of the star child was enough to jump start Mario’s adventurous side again. He felt like he could take on the world - or _other_ worlds, in this case. He chuckled as the Luma placed Cappy on its head, laying down onto Mario’s head and excitedly tapping his forehead with its nubbed hands. Cappy simply sighed, but soon went along with it. “This feels...out of place for me, but...if you’re fine with this, Mario, then...where are we off to next?”

His odyssey may have been over, but it looks like his work was never done.

“Come on, ol’ buddy,” Mario said, reaching up and gently holding one of the Luma’s hands between his fingers. He took a moment to look off into the endless distance of space. The stars reflected in his eyes as he soon noticed one particular star in the distance shining a little brighter than the others. He smiled. “Let’s-a go find your Mama.”


End file.
